


The Bat Man

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: Batman has finally been pushed over the edge. After one bad day, Batman activates the Blood Moon Protocol. Will it be what he needs to finally clean up Gotham? Or will he become that which he vowed to destroy.
Kudos: 2





	The Bat Man

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, picture this Alfred as a badass, like the Alfred from Gotham, but everyone’s all grown up.

Bruce Wayne woke like normal. Sore and in pain, his many bruises and scars spoiling his well crafted body. He sat up and took the pills next to his bed. It had been awhile since he had slept, and he knew it would be a while until he would sleep again. Bruce hobbled out of bed and got ready for another day of crime fighting. He had practically forgotten he had a real job as CEO of Wayne Enterprises.  
“Good Morning sir, sleep well?” Alfred says, preparing a quick breakfast for Mr. Wayne.  
“As well as I imagine I could Alfred.”  
“Perhaps today is a Bruce Wayne day, and not a Batman day? You look like you could use a day off.”  
“Crime doesn’t take days off Alfred, you know that.”  
“Yes, very well. Here’s your breakfast, Master Bruce. Enjoy.”  
Alfred served Bruce, who quickly shoveled it up and immediately preceded to enter the secret passage into the bat cave. Alfred sighed, worried about the man he had raised.  
The rest of the day had also gone on normally as well, or as normal as a day can be when you fight insane criminals while dressed as a bat. It was only until he encountered polka dot man, did his day take a turn for the worst.  
“Give me all of your money!” The supervillain demanded of two scared civilians in an alley.  
“Freeze Polka Dot Man.” Batman said from on top of a rooftop, startling Polka Dot Man.  
“Well hello Batman, I guess I didn’t SPOT you up there!” He says, tossing one of his circles at the Batman, who easily dodged it before it exploded. Polka Dot didn’t stop however, tossing circle after circle at the Batman, who easily dodged them until he got an intermission from Alfred.  
“Master Wayne, a series of armored vehicles just broke through the gate of Wayne Manor and are approaching the building.”  
This startling intermission caught him off guard just long enough to get hit by one of Polka Dot Man’s circles. Thankfully, it wasn’t one that exploded, just one that stuck him to the wall of the alley.  
“Woah! I didn’t expect that to work!” Holy shit!” Polka Dot Man exclaims, celebrating. He didn’t care that his two victims had fled a while ago, he had trapped the Batman!  
“Let me go!” Batman struggled against the weird sticky circle.  
“Master Bruce, they are storming the house, I have activated the lockdown protocols. However, I do not know how long it will hold them.”  
“Who is it?” Batman asked his butler over the comm set.  
“It’s me, Polka Dot Man.” The supervillain answered, confused as to what was happening.  
“I cannot tell sir, but I think they know sir. I think they know you’re Batman.”  
“What?!” Batman roars.  
“Huh?” Polka Dot Man says, even more confused.  
“Let me go right now and I will let you be. You can go and rob whoever you want, just let me go.” Batman pleaded, worrying about what would happen to Alfred if the intruders got in.  
“Tempting offer, but I don’t think I’m gonna do that. Y’see, I could get a whole lot more money for capturing you than I ever could from some schmucks wallet. So no deal.”  
Bruce hears an explosion over his comms, then a voice,  
“Bruce Wayne, or should I say, The Batman?! I know you can hear us! We just wanted to talk, and then KILL YOU!” Gunfire, before Alfred spoke up again.  
“I’m activating the last stand protocol sir. They cannot leave this house knowing your identity, it’s my duty to do whatever is necessary to do so. It’s been an honor serving you sir.”  
“No! I command you to hide, I’m on my way.” Batman yells, struggling against the circle. Polka Dot Man notices tears beginning to form along the outside of the circle.  
“Impossible.” He says, astonished and terrified, before running away as fast as he could.  
“Goodbye sir.” Alfred says, before hearing a shotgun cock, then gunfire. A lot of gunfire. Batman tears the circle away, freeing himself. He grapples away, b-lining straight towards the Manor. 

Alfred took a deep breath.  
“Goodbye sir.” He said into his comm before cocking his shotgun, standing up from behind the kitchen counter, and firing directly into the chest of one of the intruders. Red mist fills the air as the projectiles year through the body of the unsuspecting masked intruder. There’s a quick moment of silence between the corpse falling to the ground and the reactions of the other intruders. Then, chaos. Alfred sucks behind the counter to reload his weapon. Master Bruce has a strict no killing rule. Alfred abided by no such code. He popped up again and fired again into another intruder, killing him as well. He went down again to reload when a grenade fell next to him. Wasting no time at all, he picked it up and tosses it back over the counter and heard it explode. Judging by the thuds he heard, he assumed another two intruders had been taken down. He popped up again and fired, killing yet another intruder. Blood stained the floors, walls, furniture, everywhere, and for a moment, he realized how much it’s going to suck to clean. That’s when the wall next to him exploded. Alfred flew through the air, crashing against the wall and losing his shotgun in the process. Groaning in pain, he looked at the new hole in the house and saw a group of masked men, one holding a rocket launcher, the other preparing to fire with their fully automatic rifles. Alfred wasted no time in getting out of the way. Unfortunately, Alfred was not as fast as he used to be. He felt the bullet fly into his leg before the pain. He cries out as he stumbled into a hallway.  
“I tagged him!”  
“Let’s finish the job.”  
“If anyone was going to be ending this game, it‘s going to be me.” Alfred said to himself as he stumbled through the house, heading towards one of the bookcases. He enters the room and standing between him and the bookcase is goddamn ninja.  
“I hate this city.” Alfred mutters, putting up his hands preparing to combat the ninja. He had to get to the bookcase. For Master Bruce. The ninja leaps at the butler, who grabs the ninja out of the air and throws him to the ground. Alfred hurries over to the bookcase. Suddenly, he feels an intense pain in his back, as if he’d been stabbed. He turns around and sees the ninja standing up again. The ninja rushes Alfred, who stands his ground. They clash, fists against fists, the ninja is quick, the Alfred is precise. They fight, each landing many blows on each other, yet blocking even more. Eventually, the ninja gets Alfred’s feet out from under him, causing him to fall forward. The ninja stands above the butler, ready to kill him, when Alfred tears the ninja star that had been embedded in his back and uses it to cut open the stomach of his opponent. Shocked, the ninja collapses and dies. Bloody and disheveled, Alfred rises and retrieves a bust of Thomas Wayne from the bookcase. He flips open the head, revealing a red button. He’s about to press the button when he hears the sound of many guns.  
“Put down the bust, old man. And turn around slowly.” Alfred slowly turned around to look at his assailants. A group of masked soldiers stood there, aiming there weapons at him, their trigger fingers itching.  
“When your bosses ask what happened,” Alfred speaks, bold and strong, “Tell then the Butler did it.” With that, Alfred presses the button. A computerized voice says coldly, “Final Countdown Protocol: Initialized.” However, no one could hear it due to the roar of gunfire as the squad fired into Alfred Pennyworth, loyal butler of Bruce Wayne. 

Batman was almost there. He could see the manor and the armored vehicles around it. He was almost there. Then it happened. One moment, Wayne Manor stood there proudly, a bold image of wealth in Gotham City. Then it was gone, replaced instead by a large explosion, the force of which startled even Batman.  
“No...” 

Wayne Manor was gone. Batman sifted through the wreckage of what was once his home. His parent’s home. Alfred’s home. Alfred. Oh God, where was Alfred. Batman searched and searched, before he realized. He fled to one of his secret entrances to the Batcave. Since it was so far underneath the manor, it seemed relatively untouched by the massive explosion that occurred above. Batman ran through the cave, taking off his cowl. That’s when he saw him.  
“Alfred!” Bruce cried, approaching his butler who laid against a wall, covered in dirt, blood and soot. Bruce noticed multiple bullet wounds in his chest, Alfred was dying, and even Batman’s nanites couldn’t do anything about it.  
“Bruce,” Alfred said weakly, almost inaudible with the natural sounds of the Batcave, “Bruce, I loved you like a son.”  
“Alfred, who did this? WHO DID THIS!” He yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
“Goodbye sir.” Alfred says, taking his last breath and falling limp in Bruce’s arms. Loyal to the end.

Enough was enough. Bruce Wayne had been fighting a war against the villains and criminals of Gotham for years, and he was losing. Every time he put one away, more broke out and people died. No more. He was tired of fighting this unwinnable battle, and now that Alfred was gone and his identity revealed, it was time to initiate the Blood Moon Protocol.


End file.
